The Edge Chronicles wiki:Manual of Style
This page contains information on proper Wiki formatting on The Edge Chronicles Wiki. It would be very helpful if you followed this manual of style for editing pages. If you are unsure about something or do something that is not quite correct, that mistake can easily be corrected by another user, so no worries, you don't need to know these rules by heart. But to keep the standard of the wiki high and the style of the wiki consistent it is useful to follow certain guidelines. There might always be some new rules established in the Chat (Sunday, 6:00 pm UTC) which you can find here: Minutes of the Chat. Please also read the other policies. Articles Categorisation Categorise pages, but remember to use existing categories and pay attention to their descriptions on what they actually belong to. See The Edge Chronicles wiki:Categorisation Policy. Capitalisation in the title The second word of the title of the page should only be capitalised if it's a proper noun. The second and all subsequent words should be lowercase', for example "Sky ships" and "The battle in the mire". Capitalisation In the text, the normal form should be used, eg. h'ammerhead '''g'oblins. An exception to this rule are all proper nouns, like the 'F'reeglade 'L'ancers, the 'L'ibrarian 'K'nights, or some places and events. Please discuss this in the comments on a case-to-case basis. Disambiguation If there are two pages with the same title, they should both be specified by brackets () in their titles. A disambiguation page should be made. Edge Years Please use ᴇ.ʏ. rather than E.Y. when referring to dates. Use the template EY in the Visual Editor. In Classic or Source editor, simply type which will appear as . First mentions The first time the subject of the page is mentioned, type it in '''bold. Only the exact title should be italicised, even for sky ship names. Grammar and Spelling Avoid grammar or spelling mistakes. When using the classic editor, click on "Preview" to double-check your edits. If you are not sure about something, ask for someone to check on your edits in the summary of your edit. Infoboxes Add an infobox if possible and useful (there are currently info boxes for Characters, Ships, Battles, Pets, Settlements, Families, Ages of Flight and Books). Take a look at existing infoboxes to get an understanding of the proper way to create one and please read the infobox policy. Introduction and Subheadings All articles on The Edge Chronicles wiki must have an introduction. Introductions can range in length from "This character was a fourthling in the Second Age of Flight" to long introductions. The introduction should be a summary, but shouldn't give away too much if the rest is detailed under different subheadings. Seperate large pages into subheadings. Structure the articles generally in the following way: *Characters: Summmary, Biography, Role in the Edge Chronicles, Physical Appearance, Personality, References. For an example, look at Twig. *Objects: Summary, History, Role in the Edge Chronicles, References. For an example, look at Deepwoods or Freeglade Lancers. Italics Italicise all names of books and sky ships. This doesn't include things like the Rook Trilogy or the Cade Saga. Links Remember to add links whenever possible. If you create a new page, check https://theedgechronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Article_Name and link your article on every page that comes to mind. You can also leave redlinks that will automatically be put on the Wanted Pages. Lists All lists should be in alphabetical order, with the exception of books, which should be in Edgeworld in- universe chronological order. Names The first time a character is mentioned on a page, type out their full name, first and last. Any times after that, you may type out a shorter, more convenient version of their name. For example for the first mention of Cade in an article, type "Quintinius Verginix" and for each mentioned after that type "Quint." Past tense Always use the past tense. For example, say "Twig was..." rather than "Twig is...". Operate under the assumption that everything to do with the Edgeworld happened in the past. References Please pay attention to the Sources and Appearances Policy. The easiest way to do it is to add references right away instead of having to look them up later. Speculation Avoid speculation. Any piece of information on the wiki must be stated with certainty. This means you should not use words like "Presumably" or "Probably". Sometimes you may state something not specifically mentioned as a fact if that information can be easily inferred. Information form the text is considered more accurate than information from illustrations, but that is acceptable as well. Style Try to write factual, neutral articles. Avoid stylistic devices, suspense, exclamation marks and speculation. Rules for Images # Provide a picture, if there is an applicable one available. If the images are not from the books, but from Chris Riddell's social media accounts or any other source, please add the category "Behind the Scenes". # If you upload an image on the wiki, make sure it is of good quality. # When you upload it, add the , the and the templates, add the name of the book and the publisher the image is from and if you want to, add a short description. # Please read the Multimedia Categorisation Policy. Category:Organisation Category:The Edge Chronicles wiki policies __FORCETOC__